Devil May Cry: The Sin Lords
by Lost Enigma
Summary: Dante was forced to join forces with an organization called Zero Access. Their main objective is to stop the Sin Lords from reviving their brethren and reviving the Prince of Darkness himself. (First DMC story plase take a look)
1. Awakening

Chapter One: Awakening  
  
Deep inside a castle ruins two men walked across a cold and dark corridor. The two doesn't seem to be afraid but excited to what they are about to discover. The first man stands about six feet tall while the other is an inch shorter and wears round glasses. After a few moments walking into the dark carrying only a single torch they finally reached a dead end. The wall in front of them has several carvings of symbols that are yet to be translated. "Amazing isn't it?" said the one with glasses as he pushed it higher between the bridge of his nose. "The only thing that is amazing here are the treasures."  
  
"Hmph... Just as I thought. People like you Grey don't know the meaning of treasure. Just because something can make you rich for a lifetime doesn't mean it is a treasure."  
  
"Just shut up Jeremiah. You came here with your own reason and I came here with mine. So let us just mind our own business and take whatever we want right now." Said Grey.  
  
Jeremiah chuckled as he places the torch in front of the wall and read the symbols. Grey waited impatiently as he repeatedly tapped his foot to the stone floor. "Be patient!" Jeremiah shouted as it actually intimidated Grey.  
  
"It says that in the Deep South where the plains are frozen the first gate is to be found..." Jeremiah brushed his chin as he was about to speak when Grey suddenly interrupted, "The South Pole perhaps?", "Yes" replied Jeremiah. "What's inside the gate?" Grey asked.  
  
Jeremiah smiled wickedly and shadowed his face from Grey, "Real Treasure my friend, real treasure."  
  
Jeremiah photographed the carvings on the wall. As the camera flashed each time a picture was taken spectral beings were revealed then quickly disappeared when the light faded.  
  
One week later.  
  
In the frozen plains of the South Pole Jeremiah and Grey walked without any sign of struggle in them. Jeremiah walked as if he was immune against the cold. And Grey wearing a thick coat walked from a few feet behind Jeremiah. "What is this guy really?" Grey said to himself, "He may look like a damn nerd and even talks like one, yet he seems to be more than human." They walked further for hours until they reached a cave shaped in a ram's head. The cave is frozen in ice and there seems to be no way to enter. Jeremiah faced Grey, "Do you have the explosives?" Grey opened his bag and found nothing. Jeremiah didn't look disappointed yet somewhat pleased.  
  
"Tell me Grey, for how long do we know each other now?" Jeremiah asked  
  
"About five years now since we first met in Professor Apollo's museum." Grey replied  
  
"You have proven to be a loyal ally, and I assume that you can be a loyal minion as well." Jeremiah said as Grey stepped a few inches away.  
  
"W-what do you mean?!" Grey answered quite nervously.  
  
"Observe"  
  
Jeremiah reached out his hand into the frozen cave and quickly the ice melted away. A large boulder was left and Jeremiah easily destroyed it by impaling his fist into it. Grey fell down and crawled away backwards. "Stay calm you fool! It's not like I will kill you." Jeremiah laughed it over. "W- who are you-what are you?!" Grey nervously asked. Jeremiah turned to his back and spoke, "I am a demon. And if you desire power then come with me." Jeremiah answered as his eyes ignited with small flames within his pupil. This quite intimidated Grey but he thought to himself that either way, chances of him dying is quite high. So he decided to follow Jeremiah.  
  
Following Jeremiah's lead, they walked across many frozen gargoyle statues are standing on the walls. The statues appeared to be looking at them as if they will come to life if a certain event happens. They reached a wide opened room. The room is dark and indeed very cold. Suddenly blue torches ignited around and the light revealed an altar at the center of the room. Jeremiah walked up to it slowly and found a small keyhole. He chuckled and took out from his pocket a small oval shaped ruby. "Now, once I placed this key in here. My brethren Antitheus shall rise!"  
  
After placing the ruby into the hole the entire place began to tremble as crimson beams of light shoots out from the altar. The altar broke in two and revealed a small innocent looking boy about the age of ten. He was bare naked sitting down in the cold ice as he slowly looks at Jeremiah's eyes. The boy slowly stands up as he does; he began to develop himself as well. By the time he was standing straight the boy is then a grown man with long white hair that reaches half down his back.  
  
"Jeremiah. Well done my youngest brethren." he said in a voice that echoes deeply through the soul. Jeremiah smiled wickedly and replied, "Of course Antitheus. But I couldn't have done it all without this man's help." He stood aside for Antitiheus's view of Grey. "Well then he shall be rewarded. Since you seem to trust him well." Said Antitheus as he reaches out his index finger pointing at Grey, all Grey could do is watch.  
  
Suddenly Grey's body emit omitted a black aura which made his muscles grew ten times larger and added two feet into his height. His face then grew small half inch horns all over and three inches of horns around his forehead.  
  
"J-Jeremiah! Is this the power you had spoken of?!" Grey said quite surprised  
  
"What else did you expect?" Jeremiah replied as he arranged his glasses between the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Enough with this." Antitheus spoke, "Zabulus awaits us. We must carry out our Lord's will at once."  
  
"Indeed." Jeremiah spoke back as he allowed Antitheus to walk ahead of them. As Antitheus walked across the cave the frozen gargoyle statues started shaking then cracked an inch till it exploded bringing out a real live gargoyle. The gargoyles spread their wings and flew away from the cave like bats.  
  
The three slowly walked towards the heavy blizzard and disappeared slowly. 


	2. Demon Hunter meets Demon Hunters

Chapter Two: Demon Hunter meets Demon Hunters  
  
Dante relaxing his feet on top of his desk, he stretched out his arms then placed them at the back of his head. He yawned quite rudely as he balanced his chair backwards. The phone rang. Quickly Dante took out his index finger beneath the phone handle then tossed it in the air and caught it with his other hand. "Devil may cry. Uh, sorry but you got the wrong number." Dante returned the handle to its rightful place and leaned backwards, "No password. After defeating Mundus there seems nothing else to do." He looked up on the roof and he got lost in thought. "Trish. When will you come back?"  
  
A violent wind blew the door open. Dante leaped off his chair alerted. The very first thing he saw right before his eyes-is a hooded man. Dante took several steps backwards and was about to draw Ebony and Ivory when the hooded man reached out his hand, "Son of the Legendary Knight Sparda- Dante." "The one and only" Dante said as he stood straight but still alert. The hooded man spoke in a deep but calm tone, "The 'Council of Eight' wishes to have a word with you."  
  
Dante crossed his arms as he brushed his chin looking interested. "So, the Council themselves wants to talk to me eh?" he chuckled, "They must have heard how I defeated Mundus." He laughed for a while then looked serious all of the sudden, "What's this about?"  
  
"I give you my apologies for that question's answer I do not know." The hooded man said. "Well I wasn't looking for you apologies. Where are they now?" Dante said  
  
"The nearest harbor from here." The hooded man said as vanished in the shadows.  
  
Dante rode his motorcycle fast heading to the harbor.  
  
The night was indeed cold but to him it's nothing. Most people are now asleep except some bums lying near the shore. Unknowing that lesser demons are spying at them. The demons are slowly approaching the bums when suddenly a loud roar of a motorcycle scared them away. A cloaked man appeared behind Dante-telling him to follow. Dante followed him quietly as they entered an abandoned warehouse.  
  
The warehouse was dark and cold. Neon colored lights flashed all around which can irritate the eyes. But this didn't affect Dante as he walked forward without any hesitation. The lights turned off and again came into darkness. Moments later a bright light opened above Dante. And in that light there are eight men shrouded in shadows.  
  
"Dante-"  
  
"Son the Legendary Knight-"  
  
"Sparda-"  
  
"A pleasure-"  
  
"To have you here-"  
  
"Yes indeed-"  
  
"Very much indeed-"  
  
"Now, onto business."  
  
Dante scratched his head, "Can you guys uh, talk one at a time in complete sentence? It's kinda hard to keep up somehow."  
  
"We heard your recent encounter with Mundus."  
  
"And we wish that you lend us your cooperation"  
  
"Into what we are about to say."  
  
"Seems like you guys want to hire me." Dante said  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"One of the Sin Lords is free from their eternal prison."  
  
"We want you to prevent this and seal the one that is on loose right now."  
  
Dante placed his arms into the sides of his waists as he slowly walked left and right. "So, you guys are hiring me to stop the Sin Lords. Heh--sounds like child's play."  
  
"The Sin Lords are not to be taken lightly. They are far more powerful than Mundus himself."  
  
"More powerful than Mundus huh? Fine, I'll do it. But where do I start?" Dante said  
  
"You are to work with the Zero Access."  
  
Dante took a gasp, "Zero Access?! You have to be kidding me." He laughed, "I don't work with rookies."  
  
The Council disappeared and a man with red hair appeared. "And we don't work with demons."  
  
"You'll just get in the way." Dante said.  
  
"No we won't. If you have claimed that we are rookies then you have greatly underestimated us son of Sparda." He said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Dante chuckled, "Is it necessary for us to team up?"  
  
"It is the council's order. Now let me introduce ourselves. I am Kyle, Second Leader of Zero Access the First Division of the Shadow Guild."  
  
Kyle pointed out several people that will be assisting him of him assisting them. Duke, a tall bald man with large muscles and a well lined beard. Carla is a beautiful woman, long dark hair covering her entire back and has a very slender body. Raven, laid back spiked hair, he's tall and skinny and as seen in his face that he always jokes around. And Damien who looks exactly like Dante only younger and wears a black trench coat instead of red.  
  
Kyle announced that the Seekers, people who can detect certain demons have found someone they are looking for. "It's Jeremiah." He said, "Jeremiah at the downtown Museum."  
  
"Who's Jeremiah?" Dante asked.  
  
Damien answered, "Just someone who owes every single one of us something valuable. Like our faith."  
  
"Faith huh." Dante said as he ran to his motorcycle moving ahead of the others. 


End file.
